Ramble On
by CynicalAuthoress
Summary: There it was. That incredible stare that saw right through him. Haley James, gorgeous brown eyes and a mind as sharp as anything he might've had in his trunk, sitting in the backseat and reading him over. Just freaking great. D/H drabbles. M, to be safe.
1. She was graceful

Title: Ramble On

Author: CynicalAuthoress

Fandom: Supernatural/One Tree Hill

Rating: M, to be safe.

Pairing(s): Dean/Haley, Sam/Brooke

Summary: There it was. That incredible stare that saw right through him. Haley James, gorgeous brown eyes and a mind as sharp as anything he might've had in his trunk, sitting in the backseat and reading him over. Just freaking great. D/H drabbles.

Chapter Summary: She was _graceful_, and just when he thought she'd run out of grace for him, she opened her arms.

Warning: Gore, Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Situations

Notes: I've wanted to do this for a while; now I will :)

Extremely short. 705 words, to be exact. Wish I could've made it longer...but alas, I did not.

I borrowed that "creeping the customers out" line from Haley in 3x21. I've also mentioned ghosts being the specific problem in TH because...let's face it, with Keith and Quentin, the spiritual force in Tree Hill is _strong_. LOL.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, although I wouldn't _object_ to the ownership of Jensen Ackles. Yum.

–

She was _graceful_.

Dean knew that too well, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She'd sit with Sam for hours and let him talk in ways that he just couldn't with Dean. Not without somehow offending him, making him feel guilty. Dean knew. It was Sam's way of just...letting it out. This job was tough enough to make you think you had to carry alone. And, while Dean had gotten proficient at this over the years, _like it or not_ – Sam still needed help along the way.

Haley, with her warm smile and frequent honesty.

Starting these trips to Tree Hill wasn't Dean's idea of safe. You hang around somewhere too long, you're bound to bring trouble with you. That was a way of life with hunters. And Tree Hill, despite the ghost problems that had drawn them there in the first place, wasn't hunting territory. Wasn't fit for the supernatural. But the moment he saw her, he wanted to see her again.

God, he was a freaking idiot.

Matter of fact, that was what he sounded like now: a freakin' lovestruck idiot.

_Awesome. _

When he came back from Hell, that was when he really needed her. But the first thing he hears when he calls her is yelling. Traditionally, he was against arguing. It was a good enough reason _not_ to be in a relationship with someone. But Sam had told her Dean was in hell. Now, he was back. And even when you knew about the supernatural, _how the fuck_ _did you explain that one? _

The next thing he hears is muffled tears from over the phone. And a smart-aleck comment about "Winchesters and their damn drama". He can't help but smirk into the phone. He loves the graceful, quiet side of her, but her half-hearted sarcasm isn't bad to hear either.

A few days later, he's suddenly sitting there. Parked outside Karen's cafe. Sitting on the hood of the impala.

He watches her travel from table to table, smiling at everyone but him. She looks happy. He isn't even sure what he's doing here anymore. Sam's somewhere, pining over Brooke. He's watching from the outside of that life, too afraid to participate from within.

He's a freakin' coward, that's what he is.

And, when he turns away to leave, he hears it. First, the chime of the door. Then, the slow footsteps across empty traffic. He doesn't need to see her to know, clearly, he's been had.

"You know, you're creeping out some of the customers," she calls out to him. When he turns around to face her, she continues. "And it's a lot easier to keep tabs on me inside."

He almost chuckles, but she's looking concerned and, when she stares, it's more like she's staring _through _him, than _at_ him. He settles for a smile. "I wasn't sure you'd see me."

It's a double-entendre, and they both know it.

"I wasn't either," she answers eventually, and there's a silence between them.

Dean takes advantage of it and looks her over. From the silky golden blonde hair that barely slips down her back, to her chestnut brown eyes, bright and warm, to the soft skin at her waist that he now just itched to touch. It all seems like what he missed most about being alive. There was Sammy, the hunt...and there was her.

"I missed you, Hales," he breathes out. It sounds so damn cheesy when he really thinks about it, but it's true. And if cheesy means she's still in his life, then who the hell really cares?

But he doesn't have much time to think about it, because, before he knows it, she's wrapped up in his arms (her own locked around his neck) and he's breathing in perfume and, God help him, purple wildflowers. He almost laughs at how_ fucking_ good feels. How he almost feels like he can do this, live again, even with the endless amount of unknowns ahead.

"I missed you too," is the muffled breath against his neck.

She was _graceful_, and just when he thought she'd run out of grace for him, she opened her arms.


	2. You know you're in trouble

Title: Ramble On

Author: CynicalAuthoress

Fandom: Supernatural/One Tree Hill

Rating: M, to be safe.

Pairing(s): Dean/Haley, Sam/Brooke

Summary: There it was. That incredible stare that saw right through him. Haley James, gorgeous brown eyes and a mind as sharp as anything he might've had in his trunk, sitting in the backseat and reading him over. Just freaking great. D/H drabbles.

Chapter Summary: You know you're in trouble when you're taking relationship advice from Dean Winchester. You know you're in even more trouble when you just_ can't_.

Warning: Gore, Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Situations

Notes: I've wanted to do this for a while; now I will :)

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate the feedback, so you all are officially awesome ;P

I know I said D/H drabbles in the summary, but I really just wanted something from Sam's view. It's honestly a little season 7/Brooke centered. I dunno. I was too lazy to make this purely a one-shot, and, since it lacks plot, I'd probably be embarrased to even present this as a oneshot. Guess it's up to ya'll if you think it's appropriate.

Longer, longer, longer. 1275 words, baby. I am happy...sorta.

I'm honestly not sure if I like the characterization in this or not. It was written every other day, and edited around this morning, so I can blame any mistake that may have been made on pre-daylight hours. And my poor ass drabble skills. So there.

The brunette? It can be anyone. Except Lucas, for obvious reasons. I'd assume Julian, but it's not that important this early in the morn.

Also, anyone else think the Dean girl/Sam girl issue is completely irrelevant? I love Dean – mostly because he's badass to pretty much everything that could possibly kill him (and being played by Jenson Ackles doesn't hurt!). Sam, on the other hand, is like a puppy. He's the little brother and the thoughtfully sensitive one (yet, again Jared P. isn't half bad either...) and, maybe it's just me, but the more stupid, dramatic decisions he makes, makes me wanna A) hit him or B) hug him. Or both.

Either way, I guess I'm Switzerland, cause I can't choose.

Disclaimer: You know what – to hell with it; I own Dean, Sam, Castiel, the Trickster, Bobby and every other character that I adore so much. Because I'm totally rich and famous. And, you know, a queen from some far off planet (aka: the same planet Miley Cyrus and Sarah Palin orbed down from).

...Okay, which lie could you spot?

–

Sam isn't too sure what he expected when he saw her again. The last thing he remembers is tears, tears and a smile stretched thin. Brooke Davis was strong and independent, but there was more to her than anyone could ever see. More than she'd ever _let_ anyone see.

So, when he sees her this time, a dark haired man only a couple of inches shorter than himself (although, that wasn't too unfamiliar) attached to her side (and her lips), he's not sure whether he should be happy that she's moved on, away from the moving, life threatening target that was Sam Winchester, or he should be completely jealous.

Somehow, he chooses jealous.

Really jealous.

Jealous enough, that when the vertically impaired male sits down a few tables away from him - in a diner down the street, no less, he's slowly starting to glare holes into the back of his head.

"Dude!"

At least until he gets a packet of coffee creamer thrown at his head.

"Have you heard a single word I've said? God. And here I thought you had to listen in college." Dean looks irritated, but not so much that he can't tease his little brother. When Sam doesn't answer, he smirks, looking between the nameless object of animosity and the brooding brother across from him. "What's with the heated gaze, Sammy?"

Sam doesn't bother answering, instead just shooting him a look. Pushing his untouched coffee away, he finally takes a hard look at Dean and the stack of papers in front of them. Dean's smart, _this once._ He looks like he wants to say something more but, with Sam's temperament, he seems to decide against it.

Sam wants to focus on the case, let it take the attention off of Brooke and the mystery man. But the fact that he's sitting just a few feet away makes it very difficult not to take one of the many weapons from the impala and disfigure a face he hasn't really seen all that well.

"Did Haley ever get together with anyone?"

He didn't mean to say that, _he swears he didn't_, but it comes out anyway. Dean's head slowly raises from a pile of crime scene photos, green eyes narrowed on Sam's. Sam reluctantly continues, fidgeting with his own stack of what looked like police reports.

"...after you left, I mean?"

Dean's expression is a mixture of things. Confusion. Irritation. And, Sam notes, maybe a little _unease_.

"Not that I've heard," Dean huffs pointedly, "Why?"

_Fuck it_, Sam's conscious bites out. "You see that guy over there?"

Almost as soon as he says it, Dean's looking back over his shoulder. He stares a good long moment before turning back to Sam, eyes still narrowed and lips pursed.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Haley and that guy-"

"No," Sam reassures, and he can almost pinpoint the moment Dean's shoulders lose their tension.

"Jesus, Sam," Dean snorts, frustrated. "Then what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"...Brooke," he mumbles quietly.

"What?"

Sam's not sure if Dean's playing with him, but he answers all the same.

"Brooke, okay?"

There's a soundless pause, and Dean laughs. He just_ laughs_. And Sam? Well, he just kind of wants to punch something. Rolling his eyes, Sam sits back in his chair, dark hair falling into his eyes as he pouts.

"Well, color me surprised."

"Dean," Sam says warningly.

The last thing he needs, really the last thing either of them, needs is Dean-

"No, Sam," Dean starts , "the girl has co-dependent written all over her."

-piling all over his...ex. _Thank you, big brother._

Brooke was the only ex-girlfriend he really had in the past few years that didn't end in werewolves or death. And his brother: well, he had issues with her.

It was a practical joke, his love life.

She was Haley's friend and Sam's girlfriend, but there was just barely anything Brooke and Dean saw eye to eye on, from Sam's hunting to Haley's "sucky choice in boyfriends". It occasionally made for good entertainment, but mostly just awkward visits. Truth be told, they were just_ too alike_. Their personalities clashed because, well-

Brooke...Brooke is like expensive champagne. She's bubbly, rich, and sweeter what you might expect from the label. She's just...She kinda perfect to have around, no matter what the occasion.

Dean is a cold beer kind of guy. He likes the old-fashioned, wind-down-after-a-hard-day's-work beer. He'd never spring for champagne. Hell, maybethat was the _only_ _reason_ Sam had a chance with her in the first place.

Somehow, none of these thoughts rolling around in his head make him feel any better about this.

Sam meets Dean's eyes with determination.

"This, from the guy that was practically famous for his endless string of one night stands."

"Hey," he defends, "Those were hook-ups. Strictly sex-only." There is a tilt to his head as he adds, "And I hadn't even met Haley then."

"Whatever." Sam keeps himself from rolling his eyes.

Dean seems to eye the papers as his side thoughtfully, before accepting what was bound to become a chick-flick moment. "Look, as much as I...haven't been a member of the Brooke Davis fanclub-"

"You could say that."

Dean gives him a look that clearly says this is the most he'll be getting in a long time.

"She's not that bad," his brother conceded with a nod, "_spoiled_, but not that bad."

Sam raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"Look, you know the risks of hunting; we both know 'em." Dean chuckles lowly, but looks slightly disturbed and, when he speaks again, his voice is several decibals lower. "I know it _so_ well, I'm going to hell for it. I'm leavin' you behind, I'm leavin' Bobby behind...I'm even leavin' Haley behind for it."

"Dean-"

"No, I no...You'll get me out of it. I know you will. But if you don't, those are the facts. I don't like 'em. I don't even wanna accept 'em. But they're there, clear as day. So, when I say whatever the hell she's done can't be that bad, I mean it. She's human. And she's scared of losing you."

"Besides, we _both_ know that if you showed up at her doorstep right now, your night would get a whole lot more NC-17." Dean shifts in his seat, digging through his pants pocket to pull out what Sam assumed was his wallet. "Speaking of which; I'm going to see Haley. I _won't_ be seeing you later, Sammy."

Like that, he's gone, and Sam is (once again) staring at the back of a stranger's head.

And Sam, although usually content with the 'little brother' role in...well, basically everything, feels less like taking his brother's advice and doing what Dean would more likely do if it had been Haley: beat the living crap out of the guy.

But he doesn't. In fact, he just picks up and leaves. He gives the waitress a five dollar bill, piles up the research, and forces everything he has into not turning back.

He's not going to Brooke's. As a matter of fact, when he gets a call from her just an hour later, he ignores it. Mostly, he does it because he was right to tell her in the first place; this life is dangerous. It's brutal. It's enough to wound the soul. But he also does it because he's the one that needs to walk away. To _let_ her let him go. To keep her from grieving when he's gone too.

You know you're in trouble when you're taking relationship advice from Dean Winchester.

You know you're in even more trouble when you just_ can't_.


End file.
